Sick Fox
by roxan1930
Summary: Kurama is sick and nobody likes being sick, right? At least he has Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan to take his mind off his situation for a while.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Sick Fox**

"A-ACHOO!" the former demon fox that was now in the body of a human, Youko Kurama sneezed loudly before collapsing back onto his pillow where he sniffled weakly.

Damn it! How did this end up happening to him?! How did he get sick?!

Oh yeah, he had been at school minding his own business when one of his classmates had actually sneezed _into his face_.

At the moment he had simply wiped his face, smiled politely and told his classmate it was fine since it was an accident but by now he wanted to kill that guy.

Back in his thieving days in Makai he had never gotten sick, injured sure but never sick and as a human he had only ever gotten a small cold here and there.

Now here he was, in his bed with pajamas on at home with a runny nose, pounding head, high fever and more while being surrounded by used tissues..

A soft knock was heard from his door.

"Shuichi? Are you awake, dear?" the soft voice if his human mother, Shiori Minamino called him.

"Yes, mother! Come in!" he answered as he sat up, only to end up in a coughing fit.

"Oh Sweety! Are you alright?" Shiori asked worriedly as she rushed to her son's side and gently petted his back.

"Ugh… Don't worry about me, mother." Kurama gave his mother a weak smile.

"Shuichi, I'm your mother! Of course I worry about my poor baby!" the human woman scolded lightly while brushing one of his bright red locks from his face, smiling tenderly as his flushed cheeks became a little redder in embarrassment.

"Mother, please don't call me that." he whined a little, only making himself look cuter with his small pout, messy bedhead and large emerald green eyes.

"Honey, no matter how old you get you will always be my little baby." Shiori smiled before holding up a thermometer.

"Open." she ordered and resisting the urge to groan Kurama obediently opened his mouth to allow her to put the dreaded device in his mouth.

He hated that thing but he'd still rather have it in his mouth then… ahem… then somewhere _else_.

After a few moments a soft beeping was heard and Shiori took the thermometer out of her son's mouth.

"Hmmm… Still a fever." she sighed with closed eyes and let her head hang a bit with Kurama copying her.

"I thought so too." he groaned.

"Just try to go back to sleep. They say it's the best way to get better when you're sick!" his mother advised and he shot her a weak smile.

"With pleasure." he yawned and snuggled back into his pillow, the last thing he felt being his mother covering him better with the blanket and gently kissing his forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke a few minutes or hours, he wasn't sure, later to hear tapping coming from his window.

Rolling over he spotted Hiei sitting in the tree by his window, the fire demon's fist knocking on the glass.

After struggling a bit Kurama managed to sit up so he could unlock the window and allow Hiei to hop onto the sill.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for almost an half hour. Since when do you sleep during the day? And so deeply too?" Hiei asked with a small glare.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei." Kurama sarcastically greeted as he tried to make himself comfortable again.

The shorter demon raised an eyebrow at the fox's behavior.

Normally the greeting would have been a honestly warm one, followed by immediate answers to his questions.

"Answers, Fox." he demanded, wanting to know what was going on.

"I'm sick with a fever, Hiei." Kurama said and seeing his best friend's deadpan face he sighed.

"It means I have a virus in my body that while not lethal, is causing me a lot of discomfort. By sleeping as much as possible my body gets enough rest so it can use the little bit of energy I have to fight off the virus." he explained.

"Hn." Hiei made his signature grunt to let Kurama know he understood.

"A clear sigh of a fever is also that my body-temperature goes up and you can feel that best on someone by feeling their forehead." he continued while closing his tired eyes for a bit.

"Really?" Hiei asked and suddenly Kurama felt a hand on his forehead and opening his own emerald eyes he was met by a pair of curious ruby ones.

"I suppose you indeed feel warmer than normally." Hiei mused with a frown while removing his hand and Kurama couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping him.

Despite being a so-called ruthless killer, Hiei could be surprisingly adorable at times.

"How did you even end up like this?"

"A classmate gave it to me."

"I told you not to mingle with other humans so much."

"It makes my mother happy."

"Oh, for the love of-! Nevermind!"

While Hiei's yelling did make his head hurt, Kurama couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

No matter what, he always managed to beat Hiei in their bickering.

Suddenly the door opened and Shiori came in again.

"Shuichi, who are you talking to? I heard- Oh! Hiei!" she gasped upon seeing her son's best friend sitting in the windowsill.

"When did you get here, dear? I don't remember letting you in." she said.

"I climbed up the tree." Hiei nodded in greeted and explained how he got there.

"You know you could just ring the doorbell, right?" the woman urged.

"Yes but I just like this way." he shrugged.

"Well, alright. I suppose it's nice to see one of Shuichi's friends visiting him, even while he's sick. Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

"Alright, both of you just call of you need anything." Shiori said before leaving.

"We will, mother." Kurama answered and when the door closed he smirked over at Hiei who gave a creeped out look back.

"What?" he simply asked.

"Don't give me that. There is nothing wrong with admitting you like her." the fox grinned at the male koorime.

"Hn." Hiei turned to look outside to try and pull off his usual 'wasting my time paying attention to this' vibe but the slight red tinges on his cheeks ruined the effect.

Despite everything, Kurama knew that Hiei adored his mother just as much as the rest of the gang did.

It was the only reason why he actually always put on a polite front for her without any urging from Kurama or the others.

Then the doorbell rang.

They heard some voices talking for a bit and then multiple feet came up the stairs.

After a few moments the door opened again and this time Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan came in.

All three were wearing their school uniforms and after taking a look at the clock Kurama saw it was indeed about the time the schools ended and that was why Botan was wearing the uniform she stole to make it look like she was returning from school just like all the other kids and teens in town.

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara greeted loudly only to have Yusuke smack a hand over his mouth.

"You doofus! How many times do we have to tell you we're supposed to call him Shuichi whenever his family is around!" the detective hissed, only removing his hand when Kuwabara nodded in understanding.

"Geez, sorry about that. Guess I just keep forgetting you're living a double-life." the tallest boy apologized with a sheepish grin.

"That's alright." Kurama waved it off with a smile.

"Hn. You might as well give up on explaining it all the time. He'll just forget it in less than a minute." Hiei smirked from his seat.

"Shut up, Shrimp! I'm not that stupid!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"Then why don't you explain about what happened last week?" Hiei's smirk didn't leave and Kuwabara went quiet.

He stood still for a moment before going to sulk in the corner, knowing he was beaten _again_.

After all, due to his slip-up back then the team all had to babble a lot to get the humans to think it was just a nickname and since they hadn't had any time to discuss something, they all ended up saying different things to which they had to think of new things to try and get everything to match.

It had left them all stressed and out of breath for at least twenty minutes in Kurama's room.

"Hey, Hiei! I didn't see you there!" Yusuke grinned at the koorime who grunted back.

Botan, on the other hand wasn't so amused.

"Hiei, why didn't you report back to us? We came all the way here because we thought something was terribly wrong!" she scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Report back?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you didn't show up for today's meeting with the toddler so we sent Hiei to check up on you." Yusuke explained.

"Only he didn't let anything here from himself again so we all came here too." Botan glared at Hiei, only to flinch in fear when he glared back.

"Listen, when I got here he was asleep and it took a while to get his attention and I never even agreed to anything for you fools. I only came here out of my own curiosity." he growled and despite his red eyes burning at them, they all smirked at how he had pretty much admitted he was worried about Kurama too.

"Well, I'm sorry to have worried you all but at the moment I am suffering from a fever and apparently forgot to call someone." Kurama apologized.

"I guess that explains why you're wearing pajamas and all the used tissues." Kuwabara said as he awkwardly stepped around the dirty balls of paper.

"Ewww!" Botan yelped in disgust before quickly grabbed the trashcan and a clean tissue from the box next to Kurama's bed and started going around the room, using the clean tissue as a substitute glove to pick up the used ones and throw them away while muttering about boys never cleaning up after themselves.

"It also explains the smell. When was the last time you had a shower?" Yusuke joked as he mockingly pinched his nose shut.

He yelped in pain as that was one of the very few and very rare moments in history where Kuwabara managed to land a hit on him.

"Ack! What the hell?!" he yelled, pinching his nose again but this time it was to keep blood from streaming out.

"You know what, Urameshi! Show some decency! The guy's sick!" the tallest boy yelled back and Yusuke pouted, knowing his friend was right but to stubborn to admit it.

"How sick are you anyway? What kind of symptoms do you have?" Botan asked when she finally finished picking up all the used tissues.

"Well, my head feels like someone is pounding on it with a hammer, my left eye feels like a forest fire, my right eye feels like a volcano, my left nose-hole is like a waterfall, my right nose-hole is a desert, my throat is filled with cactuses and my stomach feels like it has a hurricane going on inside whenever I move too much." Kurama ranted and he saw his friends all make faces.

"I'm sorry, man." Kuwabara apologized without an actual reason.

"There's no need for that. It's not like you are the one who gave it to me." Kurama waved it off.

"Who did?" Botan asked.

"Hn. Apparently a classmate of his did." Hiei answered.

"By sneezing in my face." Kurama added, giving a weak chuckle upon seeing his friends' disgusted faces.

"Gross. You want us to hunt him down for you?" Yusuke offered, motioning to himself and Kuwabara.

"Yeah, man! That'll teach him!" the carrot head nodded in agreement and they already started making their way towards the door, much to Kurama's horror.

"No! Nonononono! No need for that! Please just leave everyone alone! Besides, you don't even know who did it! Hiei, don't even think about it!" the fox yelled in slight panic before glaring over at his best friend, knowing from the way he grabbed his sword with one hand and headband with the other that he was planning on using his Jagan Eye to figure out who they were talking about and hunt him down and then probably kill the poor guy.

Hiei growled but obediently settled down with Yusuke and Kuwabara doing the same with pouts on their faces.

"I'm just so glad there is at least one man here who doesn't solve everything with violence." Botan said in approval.

"Isn't there ever anything that girls think make the rest of us better then Kurama? Even just _once_?" Yusuke asked in annoyance.

"Well, he _could_ go shirtless like the rest of you do."

"What?" the four males in the room asked in perfect unison.

"Think about it. I've seen you three-" she motioned to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei "-shirtless more times than I can count but I've never seen you-" she pointed to Kurama "-without a shirt on."

"Hn. In other words, you want to be able to ogle at him." Hiei said making the ferry girl blush but she didn't try to deny his words.

"Well, of course! No offence to you guys but he's ten times more gorgeous then you guys combined!" she exclaimed.

"How's that not offensive?!" Kuwabara cried out.

"I never said you are all ugly!" Botan quickly waved her hands in defense.

"Even if your face makes mirrors break." Yusuke interrupted Botan so he could insult Kuwabara again.

"Hey!"

"It's just that Kurama is extremely good-looking!" Botan quickly explained herself before a fight could break out.

She smiled over to Kurama who shifted and awkwardly smiled back, the redness in his face now not just being from the fever.

Hiei seemed to notice this and snorted, earning him a glare from the redhead.

"Well, you might see him shirtless if he decides it's time for a shower. Seriously, buddy. I know you're sick and all but even I know getting here soaked in your own sweat can't be healthy." Yusuke offered, grabbing Kurama by his sleeve only to quickly let go and wipe his hand on a protesting Kuwabara's shirt.

"Yusuke, as right as you are on the matter, I'm quite sure I won't be able to stay on my feet long enough." Kurama said, leaving out that he also just didn't feel like taking a shower.

"Then we'll just use plan B!" Botan announced and marched out of the room.

"Plan B?" Kurama asked, looking at Kuwabara who shrugged.

The confusion however went away when they heard the sound of the faucet.

"Bath time!" Botan cheered as she skipped back into the room.

Kurama's eyes widened at what he heard.

"Botan, I'm not taking a bath with you all here!" he yelled, feeling himself blush.

"It would seem the deity is truly interested in not just your chest but seeing you naked as a whole." Hiei smirked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Whoo! You go, Botan!" Yusuke cheered with a grin and Kuwabara rolled around laughing his ass off.

"Ugh! I'm not a pervert like you guys! He can keep his clothes on for all I care! Just get him in the tub!" the girl angrily yelled in embarrassment.

"Yes ma'am!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled playfully and grabbed the protesting kitsune's arms and legs, carrying him out of bed and towards the bathroom with Hiei following.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to do this!" Kurama struggled to break free but due to his weakened state he was no match for his friends so he resorted to more desperate techniques.

"Mother! Help me! I'm being molested in my own house!" he blurted and barely a second later Shiori appeared at the top of the stairs with a frying-pan in her hand, looking ready for battle.

His friends all seemed caught off guard by the speedy appearance by the way they all froze and stared at her while she calmed down and stared back.

"What is going on here?" she asked Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other while awkwardly shifting him in their arms while Hiei faked a cough and looked at the wall.

Kurama smirked to himself.

When all else failed, he could always count on his mother to save him.

"We just wanted to give your son a bath. He really needs one and I heard it makes people feel better when they're sick." Botan explained them with Yusuke and Kuwabara nodding rapidly enough that Kurama worried for a moment that their heads would fall off.

"Hmmm… Okay!" Shiori suddenly chirped and his jaw dropped.

Seeing it the human woman walked over and affectionally pushed his mouth closed.

"Your friends are right, dear. Just go along with it and you'll find it to be quite enjoyable. Now, I'll go and get some towels ready." and with that she walked off while Kurama just hung there in shock.

Wasn't she supposed to be on his side?

Judging by the sniggering he heard he guessed his friends read his mind and found the situation hilariously funny before they all started moving again.

Soon they reached the bathroom when the bathtub was already filled with warm water and soap.

Botan reached down to feel the water with her hand before giving a thumps-up to Yusuke and Kuwabara started swinging Kurama back and forth.

"Wait! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Don't tell me you- AHHH!" poor Kurama was literally thrown into the bath, creating a large splash upon landing.

When the water cleared everything could see Kurama sitting in the tub with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Come on, Kurama! Just lighten up and enjoy the water." Botan tried to ease the fox's annoyance even with Hiei smirking at him while the other two laughed loudly.

"Alright, fine." he said with a smile, making Botan happy.

In fact, it made her so happy that she didn't see his smile turning into an evil smirk.

"But only if you all enjoy it along with me." and with that he grabbed the deity's arm and pulled, earning a yelp from her as she grabbed Kuwabara, who grabbed Yusuke, who grabbed Hiei and so dragging them all into the tub with him.

The bathtub they had was much larger than average so they all fit.

After a lot of splashing and limb-flailing everyone managed to sit up straight without drowning each other and they all glared at Kurama who looked extremely proud of himself.

"What the hell, dude!?" Yusuke yelled on everyone's behave.

"What?" Kurama blinked innocently.

"Ugh. Nevermind!" the detective slapped his forehead, knowing it wasn't even worth the aggravation.

"Oh my!" they turned to look at the door where Shiori was standing, using her hand to attempt to hide her smile but it wasn't working.

"I suppose I should get more towels." she giggled at the sight.

"Good idea, mother." Kurama nodded before attempting to splash at her but she was too fast and quickly went out of the bathroom.

Being alone the five sat in complete silence for five whole minutes.

"Why can't we ever do anything normal together?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because two of us are demons of which one is living a double-life as a human, another one is the grim reaper and you and I hated each other even more before we became a team and started saving the world on the orders of a toddler." Yusuke answered.

"Huh. Guess you're right."

Another pause.

"Why don't we all make the best of this? Someone please hand me some shampoo." Botan offered as she took her hair out of its usual ponytail, smiling when Kuwabara handed her a pink bottle.

"Hn. I am not going to waste my time by bathing with you fools. The only reason I am in this thing is because of the detective dragging me along when the fox tried to be funny. Now scoot over so I can- GAHHH! What is this strange smelling slime you are putting on my head?!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke who grinned back.

"It's shampoo, Hiei. Humans use it to help clean their hair. Close your eyes or they might get shampoo in them and that will hurt like hell." Yusuke explained before he started ruffling his hands through the fire demon's spikey fair, creating a nice foam.

It obviously annoyed Hiei, judging by how the water became hotter but they all enjoyed it so nobody said anything.

Shrugging the other three also started helping each other playfully and soon they were all clean but soaked.

"I'll get everyone some clothes to wear. Botan, you can change here while the rest of us change in my room." Kurama said and walked away, returning a few moments later with some clothes for her before dragging the rest back to his room.

They all quickly stripped out of their wet clothes and into the dry ones Kurama brought them.

A moment later Botan knocked on the door and after getting permission entered.

She and the others were all just wearing some simply t-shirts and sweatpants while Kurama himself had already changed himself into some new pajamas.

The clothes were a bit big on Hiei, Botan and Yusuke and small on Kuwabara but they all managed.

Shiori had offered to dry their clothes since they were obviously already clean enough to need a round in the washmachine.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kuwabara asked after they all sat down.

He and Botan on the floor, Yusuke in Kurama's computer-chair, Kurama on his bed and Hiei in the windowsill.

"About 15:45. Strange. My brother should have gotten home long ago." Kurama mussed.

"There he is." Hiei said as he looked outside and then the front door could be heard opening and closing.

"Hey, I'm home!" a young voice called.

"Welcome home!" Shiori was heard answering and they could be heard talking a bit before footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Hey, nii-san!" Suuichi Hatanaka cheerfully greeted as he opened the door only to blink in confusion upon seeing his older stepbrother wasn't alone.

"Huh? What's with all the bedtime clothes? Are you having some kind of slumber party?" he asked, earning some laughs.

"No, Suuichi-kun. My friends came over to check up on me and due to them being _them_ we had a bit of a mess and ended up like this." Kurama answered, ducking to dodge Hiei's foot that tried to kick him in the head.

"Okay, cool. Nice to see you all again, Yusuke-nii, Kazuma-nii, Hiei-nii and Botan-nee." the younger boy blinked and shrugged and everyone except Hiei smiled at each other.

Despite finding them weird from time to time, Suuichi still shrugged off most of their antics that would have most people worrying about the group's mental health.

Hell, he even treated them like more older siblings!

"So, why are you home so late? Did anything interesting happen?" Kurama asked the boy who had taken a seat between Kuwabara and Botan.

"Kinda. Yesterday I _may_ have let it slip at my school that you were sick so today nearly all the girls from both out schools forced me to take all the get-well cards with me." Suuichi said, standing up and walking out the room only to get back with a huge sack that almost didn't fit through the door which he turned upside-down, letting millions of cards spill out.

"A lot of girls were crying about forgetting theirs so you'll probably get more tomorrow." he said while everyone else in the room stared and the mountain of card with their jaws on the floor.

"No fair! The only get-well cards I ever got are all from Keiko!" Yusuke whined.

"Well, don't worry about that, Yusuke. You'll get more than enough time to see these since you and the others are going to help me sort them out." Kurama said, his voice and tone leaving no room for argument from any of them.

Groans were heard but no further protests were made.

"The fruits, flowers and candy should be arriving any moment." Suuichi said, drawing all attention back to him.

"What do you mean 'should be arriving any moment'?" Hiei asked.

"Um…" Suuichi didn't seem to know how to answer when suddenly a large pipe appeared though the window, knocking Hiei down and on top of Kurama before bouncing onto the floor.

"What the- AHHH!" everyone in the room screamed when different fruits started shooting out of the pipe into the room at a high speed.

Within moments the whole room was filled with enough fruit to reach the edge of Kurama's bed.

"All the girls that had something also had lots of fruit and they all put money together to hire a truck to deliver it all. As I said before, the flowers and candy will get here later." Suuichi explained as if being buried in fruit was normal.

"Well geez! Make sure to eat enough stuff with vitamin C in it! You know, maybe eat some fruit!" Yusuke sarcastically yelled at Kurama who held up his hands as if saying 'How is this my fault?!'.

"Hmpf!" a muffled voice called out reaching down Kurama carefully lifted a watermelon to reveal Hiei's angry face.

"This day has made me develop a hatred towards fruit." he informed, trying to get up.

"Alright, guys! We've got everything so you can leave now!" Suuichi yelled out of the window and the pipe retreated and an engine was heard, signaling the truck that delivered the hell-ton of fruit was leaving.

"Well, I finally feel like I can stomach something again without throwing up so I'll just get started." Kurama smiled and grabbed an apple, taking a nice bite out of it.

"Feel free to help me out with eating this. It would be a waste for it to rot away." he told the others and everyone except Hiei grabbed something.

"Yummy! I love strawberries!" Botan could be heard cheering.

"What would you like, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he helped his friend sit up.

"Weren't you listening, Fox? I hate fruit from now on." the fire demon growled.

Kurama rolled his eyes and grabbed a banana for his friend and carefully peeled it.

"Here. This tastes nearly the same as that sweet snow you stole from me last week." he said as he held the yellow thing in front of Hiei's face who's eyes lit up at the memory and took a huge bite out of it, humming in approval and he chewed.

"By the way, how are you feeling, nii-san?" Suuichi asked with a mouth full of pear.

"Ah yes, earlier today I felt like I was dying but when the others came over I started feeling a lot better and I still do though I must admit I am a bit cold now." Kurama answered, shivering when a soft breeze blew.

"Hn." Hiei stood up and closed the window for him.

"Just get back in bed. We don't want you to freeze!" Botan ordered and without giving him a chance to protest did she push him down and covered him up with his blanket reaching his chin.

"Botan, you don't have to do this. I already have a mother." the redhead sighed as he rolled onto his side, trying to ignore the sniggering in the room.

"Hey, why don't you take Botan as your new mom and I'll take Shiori? I always wondered what it would be like to have a mom who's not always drunk or hungover!" Yusuke joked only to flinch when he saw green eyes with flecks of gold in them glaring at him.

"H-hey now! I love your mom but I'm not really gonna steal her! No need to go Youko on me!" he panicked, knowing fully well what the fox could do when he was angry.

It seemed to work as his friend's eyes became fully green again.

His friend however did groan while putting a hand to his forehead.

It soon became clear that Youko's energy had probably given him a headache thanks to the fever he had.

"Dammit, Urameshi! You know he hates anything that makes him think about losing his mother!" Kuwabara hissed in his ear.

"I was just joking! How was I supposed to know he'd even be sensitive to that!" Yusuke hissed right back.

"Hey, Yusuke-nii? What did you mean when you told my brother not to go Youko? Who or what is Youko?" Suuichi asked and blinked when he saw all the older teens freeze up.

"Ummm… Nothing really! Just my user-name in a game!" Kurama managed to quickly make up a lie.

"Y-yeah! He's pretty dangerous in that game!" Yusuke quickly nodded.

"Yes! He had taken down many opponents in the _game_!" Botan joined in.

"Wouldn't want him to start acting like that in real life!" Kuwabara attempted to joke but the forcefulness ruined it.

The three of them laughed loudly and more so awkwardly together.

When they were done silence hung in the air.

"Ugh… I can't wait till Koenma allows me to go back home and as far away from these fools." Hiei muttered to himself.

At the same time Kurama was wondering if he should maybe join more clubs at school or something so he could maybe also get a few normal friends.

"Okay, what game is it?" Suuichi asked excitedly.

"One you are a bit too young for!" Kurama quickly yelled, not even completely lying as while his life as a demon and the job he and his friends did weren't a game, he was pretty sure that his younger steph-brother was too young to see what they did, even when he'd think it was just a movie or something.

"Oh come one! I wanna know! Tell me! Tell me!" Suuichi started jumping on the bed and chanting, not hearing Kurama's groaning over his own voice.

"Hey, kid! He's turning green!" Yusuke called over and only then did he start bouncing.

"S-someone! Trashbin!" the redhead managed to gag and moving fast Kuwabara grabbed it and shoved it into his friend's hands.

Not a moment later the poor fox started throwing up everything he'd had in his stomach.

"Oh!" everyone except Hiei cried out in shock and worry.

The fire demon himself quickly climbed onto the bed and held his friend's red locks out of his face.

"Nii-san, I'm so sorry!" Suuichi apologized worriedly while he petted his brother's back.

"Ugh… It's alright, Suuichi-kun. I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Kurama gave the boy a weak smile after he emptied his stomach.

"You know, we're actually lucky you didn't throw up when we threw you in the bathtub." Kuwabara said.

Grunts of agreement were heard while Suuichi just looked confused.

"Guess we better never do that again while he's sick." the carrot-top went on.

"Or anyone for that matter." Hiei added and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me? Did Hiei and Kuwabara just have the same train of thought?" Kurama blinked in surprise, Yusuke doing the same and Botan even giving a dramatic gasp.

The two people in question blinked, looked at Kurama, blinked again, looked at each blinked _again_ , quickly turned away and shuddered with their eyes closed, earning chuckles all around.

"And can you feel the love tonight~" Yusuke sang teasingly and laughing when Hiei grabbed Kurama's pillow and threw it at him, not even bothering to try and dodge the fluffy object.

Kuwabara was about to try and tackle his friend when a knock on the door was heard and Shiori pocked her head inside.

"For those of you who have had the luxury of bathing with my son a while ago, all of your clothes are dry now." she informed with smile and held up a bunch of clothes that are all neatly folded.

"Ah! Thank you very much! Excuse me, boy!" Botan chirped as she took her own clothes from the human woman and skipped back to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Yusuke thanked her too as he, Kuwabara and Hiei also took their clothes.

When she was gone he turned to look at the others.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that she didn't notice all this fruit?" he asked, holding up a pineapple.

"She noticed but due to all the letter and chocolate I usually get from my female schoolmates and other girls she has learned to ignore it." Kurama shrugged it off.

"Alright… I'm actually really jealous of you again but I'm just going to push it aside and get dressed." Yusuke said and unfolded his pants.

"Come here, you!" Kurama grinned as he yanked Suuichi closer and pulled him under the covers with him.

"Whoa! Nii-san! What are you doing?" the poor boy yelped in surprise.

"I do not want to mentally scar you by seeing those people without any clothing on!" Kurama answered with a smirk.

"Geez, love you too! Why don't you just hurry up and get better so we can make love?" Yusuke sarcastically rolled his brown eyes.

"Hn. Careful, Yusuke. It would definitely be a shame if that brown haired woman with who you always mingle would hear you making advances at Kurama." Hiei smirked, making Yusuke freeze up in fear and Kurama chuckle.

"That's a great idea!" Kuwabara laughed loudly.

"Same thoughts again!"

"GAHHH!" both the tallest and shortest members of the team quickly rushed to opposite sides of the room with Kuwabara even tripping over his own feet or some fruit and crashing face first into the wall.

"Just get dressed. At this rate this conversation will continue until next week." Kurama sighed good-naturedly and his friends obeyed.

"Your innocence!" he yelled playfully and quickly lifted the covers so neither he nor Suuichi could see anything.

After a few moments his friends were all dressed and Botan was allowed to enter the room again.

"As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, since it's getting late we should all go home now." she announced and knowing she was right the other visitors that didn't live there stood up.

"See you around, buddy. Hope you get well soon." Yusuke petted his friend's shoulder.

"I'd buy you something but…" Kuwabara trailed and looked around the room.

"I understand, Kuwabara. Thank you for the consideration." Kurama thanked his friend who nodded before following Yusuke out the room.

"And I'll make sure to let Koenma know about your situation." Botan said before also rushing out, calling for Yusuke and Kuwabara to wait for her.

"Hn. I will be taking my leave too." and with that Hiei opened the window again and hopped out.

Suuichi gasped and leaned out the window but Hiei was already gone.

"What can I say? Hiei loves windows." Kurama shrugged, answering his brother's unasked question.

Suuichi shrugged back in reply and started try to move all the fruit downstairs.

' _I'll be back later tonight, Fox._ ' Hiei's voice called in Kurama's head.

' _Why Hiei, I didn't think you cared enough to guard over me._ ' he teased.

' _Hn. Don't look too much into this. The only reason that I will guard over you is that you are an easy target for other demons like this and if you die that would mean that I have to babysit the detective and the oaf one my own._ ' Hiei replied and Kurama could practically hear the glare that was probably one his friend's face.

' _Good evening, Hiei. Until after a few hours._ '

' _Hn._ ' Hiei grunted and with that it was quiet.

Kurama yawned and snuggled back into bed.

It had been a long and tiring day with his friends coming to visit him while he was sick and he was exhausted.

At least he felt a lot better now, if not for the health then at least emotionally.

He yawned again and went to sleep until someone woke him up to see if he could stomach some dinner.

 **The End**

 **Hey, I'm REALLY sorry that it's been so long since I uploaded a fanfic but I've been busy lately!**


End file.
